Hey, Boss!
by unicornpowder
Summary: The Organization hires Rogue to do dirty stuff for them. What they don t know his that she works for the X-men. And of course, there is this cajun, that everyone calls "Boss".


Storyline: Rogue infiltrates „The Organziation" for the X-men. There she meets Gambit and the rest you will read ;)

I looked cautionly around the room. Their must be some cameras, I was sure. The room had a hospital waiting room flair. I didn´t like hospitals nor waiting rooms. A not so pretty character trade of mine was impatience. After like eternity, the door opened and a blond woman came out to say that the boss would received me now. Bloody time. I followed the blonde a long corridor and we stepped into an elevator. We both were good with silence. Not that I was sad about that. My stomach seemed to take a rollercoaster ride and didn´t ask me first. The elevator stopped in an arena and I was not dump. Now I had to fight to prove my abilities. At least I wore good clothing for fighting. Haha, good joke. I was always prepared to fight. That was the fault of the paranoia of Logan, my mutant being and that I was single as fuck and I had no one would appriciat If was nicely dressed or not. The "untouchable-thing" was really a turn off at parties, not that I would go there. How wanted a girl that he couldn´t touch? And was even without trying stronger as 10 men. That turned even almost me of, almost. Thank goof their was the sex toys industry or I would have gone crazy by now. Unfortunatley , my libido choose this exacte moment to go into over drive. Ten feet away stood a greek god in all his glory. Damn I tap that.. if I would have my mutation. To be me sucks a lot. "Gambit, is the name. I am here to check if you worth the time of the organization, Cherie!" I nooded. Good grief, he was a Cajun. Worst day ever. How should I seriously fight him if the only thing I wanted him to to was to tackle me down and have his merry way with me? His face was perfect land his eyes were fascinating, I never met an mutant with such eyey. All black with an red pupil. Some people would be turned of by this but this horny 19 years old mutant was of the bring of jumping him. I really considerate d him to be in my head for the lonely nights that all of us had. Especially my night were always lonely. I tried to have an impassive face. "Okay, lets start. Le Rules are simple. are simple. You fight as dirty as you can." That dirty rolled extra sexy from his tongue. Get a grip. Rogue. "If it gets too hard on you say the safe word. Red. " Are we in a porno? But I just said "Bring it on, swamp rat."My southern accent was thicker as usual. He grinned. "oh a river rat? Maybe you can make the things all spiced up here. The last days were really unspectacular for me." "not all things you wish for are enjoyable. " my body was in fight mode. My blood was boiling and I waited for him to attack. "Ladies first, Cherie." So I attacked. The next minutes were combat at his finest. He was strong and fast, with some really dirty tricks but I was trained by logan and he knew dirty, too. Then I drop myself and tried with my left leg to bring him out of balance but he jumped, landed and grabbed my leg before I could retreat. He swirled me around like nothing . I collided with the wall and fall with a loud to the ground. " Never fell a woman literally on her knees for me" he taunted. I got up and attacked again. Now I was pissed. But he got me again and tackled me to the ground. He whispered into my ear "better say the safe word or I seriously hurt you." I looked back will I flip my hair with the last dignity that I had for myself and took off the ground. That took him off guard. I spinned around and spped my tempo up but he would come off. "oooh, you want the hard tour, sugar. You can have it." And then I let me fall to the ground. I heard some French swearing and let go. With and rope he that came of nowhere, he safed himself from falling. At the and was sticky ball that held even onto the wall. I would have saved him from the fall. I was a mutant not a monster and an x -men. I floated gracefully to the ground. He landed seconds after me. W were ready to attack each other. When I voice came from a speaker above us."I this is enough for us. She has proven that she is worthy to be in the organization. Thank you. " "Seems like play time is over, Gambit." Came it breathless from me. He smirked. "Only if you want, ma cher." I crooked my eyebrown. I walked pass him to the elevator, he followed me. In the small space he seemed even more broader and muscular. "So your name is Rogue?" I nooded. It startled me a bit that he knows my name but he had it from my files."I will be you boss for the time you here." I must have made such a upraised face that he began to laugh. He came closer "well,ma Cherie. Now you have this home 24/7." Shortly his eyes flickered to my lips.i hoped the long lasting lipstick held what he promised. "will be my pleasure to train you." He said smugly. My heart stuttered. " And why I sould need training? I showed you that I am capable to hold myself against you. " "That's truth but your get to angry and use to much energy in fights. We have to work on that." "what?!" now I was offend, just because he was a stud and was good at fighting didn't mean that he could tell how to fight. "you jump around like your were in a circus, very nice show but liitle is more in a fight." I blushed. "I don't jump around like a god damn clown!" I said, minute by minute angrier. He just smirked. The door opened with a bing and we came to a floor that looked more like a hotel floor." Here are the quarters of you team mates. Be good to them but not to good. There are not to joke with." I keep still. I fumelt still about the circus comment. "That's your room. Has a bathroom, a bed and closet and a televiosn in it. Not the Ritz but still better than a cell for mutants." A shadow flickered over his face. " yeeah, mutant cells sucks." I said understanding. So he was in a mutant cell before? Maybe he was brainwashed to work for the organization. He turned to me. "your were caputured?" "ya´ think that this came from nature?" I pointed to my wavy white hair strand. "you know with mutants you are never sure, cher." "true." I got my room card from him and to my surprise, he was my neighbor. Just great, know I could imagine him naked in his bed, in his shower or in my bed or my shower. Damn it.

The next hours were just showering and sleeping. But I was haunted by his eyes. I woke a little flustered. The day run it course smoothly, she was introduced to her team mates . one had a extreme long tongue and when she stepped into the room. He licked her from the bottom to the calf. And one of the more aggressive psyche in her minds took control. She grabbed his tongue, shoved him 2 inches to her face and told him if he do that ever again to her, she would cut his tongue out and shove right up in his off it. That made the group quiet. She smirked and flipped her hair. She seated herself and crossed her legs. She looked Gambit in the eyes. He looked pleased. And Rogue was pleased that he was pleased. And that shocked her more than the fact that bobby was cheating on her for month and she was so blind and didn´t see that. She couldn´t have a crush on an gansta mutant boss. She calmed herself, no this was just another fucked up character trade about her. She wanted to make people proud of her. Be loved and cherished. But never could quite get it. Sure, the x-men were her family. But she everyone stood an arms length from her. She was sure that they did it unconsciously but still it hurt. Logan showed that he cared in rather unconventional ways. Training her and having an eye on her. But he was still unapproachable. He was the father figure she never had. Rogue felt often greedy. She had a nice home and people that she could call friends and family. But still, her life was like she was under glass dome. In a few years, everyone would be married and having kids if they wanted, too. But she was doomed to have stagnation in her life. No man, no love, no sex,no marriage and no kids. No growing old with someone and no peace. Everyone came to terms with their mutations but she not. It was a curse and no gift. No one seemed to understand that. Not even the professor. "Rogue, get you head in the game!" called Morpheus to her. The mutant could put any one into sleep and turn his dreams into nightmares. Plus he was an expert sleep deprivation as torture. No nice guy. But how was a nice guy. My eyes searched for gambit. We locked eyes. No, he neither. And then I attacked.


End file.
